Setenta e três por cento
by alittlemorei
Summary: Em um futuro onde a tecnologia define e controla o destino das pessoas, Kara Danvers prefere nadar contra a corrente
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoas!**  
 **Essa é uma ideia que venho escrevendo e apagando há algum tempo, depois de ter visto a última temporada disponível de Black Mirror. Espero que gostem! :)**

 **Levemente inspirada em Hang the DJ de Black Mirror.**  
 **Dividida em dois capítulos.**

As coisas nunca foram tão práticas como hoje, você pode dizer. Faça um comando de voz e deixe que suas preferências da manhã, luminosidade média, temperatura amena sejam realizadas, aperte um botão e seu café da manhã está pronto, seu carro espera com o destino já programado. Um avanço excepcional na tecnologia. Algo que décadas atrás não se imaginaria.

Você também pode dizer que as coisas também nunca foram tão superficiais. Aperte outro botão e um sistema dirá com quem você vai passar o resto de sua vida. Ou uma parte dela até encontrar alguém mais compatível.

Você condena esse sistema, acha que é uma distorção rasa e equivocada de uma procura obstinada pela felicidade, e, portanto, você não o usa, preferindo os meios antigos para construir seus relacionamentos. Sua irmã gosta de dizer que você parece uma personagem dos romances que lê. Soa nada confiável para alguém que vive nessa realidade, mas mesmo assim você assume os riscos e sabe que o número de não adeptos é ínfimo. Ainda que dê errado algumas vezes, você se mantém firme e, contra tudo o que é dito e mostrado pelas estatísticas, encontra alguém.

Até que dá terrivelmente errado e você cede um pouco quando Alex sugere que tente pelo menos uma vez. "Se você se sentir desconfortável, pode desistir ainda no primeiro encontro", ela diz e, então, você cede mais um pouco até que se veja encarando o aplicativo do sistema. E quase não passa disso.

A tela do seu celular é intimidante, você está prestes a quebrar um princípio que considera valioso, e não tem mais certeza se é uma boa ideia. É só uma ideia boba de Alex. Talvez não tão boba. Você está certa de que ela já não aguenta mais sua tristeza pelo término com Mike, ela é sua irmã e se importa com você, afinal. Ela não gostou dele desde o início e acha que ele não vale o seu sofrimento. Você concorda que deveria tê-la ouvido, ela estava certa antes, e isso te faz pensar que deva ouvir ela agora, talvez ela esteja certa outra vez. Você confia nela.

Você só não confia no sistema, mas o que custa uma tentativa?

Alex está ao seu lado quando você decide seguir em frente. Ela percebe sua hesitação, mas não pressiona. Você encara seus olhos castanhos e sabe que ela te apoiará independente da decisão que tomar. Então, você se sente motivada. Provar que esteve errada pode ser uma consequência, você entende, mas quando isso seria de grande importância se estivesse feliz? E você arrisca. Seu dedo desliza sobre a tela e joga os seus dados para o processo feito pelo sistema. Não há como evitar o nervosismo que flui pelo seu corpo enquanto não aparece o resultado. Seu coração bate rápido, os dedos tremem e você não consegue desviar os olhos da tela. Então, quando sua coragem parece esvair a cada segundo que passa e você quase desiste, um número finalmente surge.

73.

Você observa o rosto de sua irmã novamente, ela simplesmente levanta as sobrancelhas e solta um sorriso pequeno em incentivo. Setenta e três por cento. Não é um número muito bom. Você pesquisou, é claro. Muitos estudos dizem que a garantia do sucesso em um relacionamento está acima de oitenta e cinco, o que é uma diferença que você pensa que não pode ser desconsiderada. Largar agora soa como uma decisão sensata, tendo em mente que desde o começo você já sente o fracasso cutucando seu ombro. Mas, Alex percebe o rumo que você está tomando.

"Vai desistir, Kara?" Não há sinais de julgamento na sua voz, ela pergunta, apenas. "Não quer saber o nome desse número?" E está curiosa também.

Definitivamente curiosa, mas talvez não tanto quanto você.

"Talvez um dia a curiosidade ainda me mate", você diz e rola a página para baixo, Alex ri levemente.

A sua expressão é de total surpresa quando lê.

Lena Luthor.

Você está bem ciente de quem é Lena Luthor, você é repórter, afinal. Mas também, quem não está? Uma das mentes mais brilhantes do século, rica, CEO de uma das maiores empresas de tecnologia do país, um dos assuntos preferidos da mídia e uma lista de outras coisas que fazem parte de um universo tão diferente do seu. Setenta e três parece até um número grande para você e Lena. Alex parece tão surpresa quanto você.

Se antes o fracasso cutucava o seu ombro, agora você o sente respirando no seu pescoço. Você até chega a pensar se não seria Lena a desistir primeiro. Como alguém como ela se interessaria por você?

A certeza do que fazer se evaporou junto com a sua motivação e você não faz mais nada do que encarar a tela outra vez. Tudo parece parte de uma grande conspiração elaborada para você desistir. Até mesmo Alex, que até pouco tempo era o seu incentivo e de quem você esperaria um conselho agora, não demonstra ter se recuperado.

"O que devo fazer?" Ainda sim, você pergunta.

Ela se ajeita no sofá, então, encara o resultado também e, finalmente, atinge seus olhos.

"Eu não sei, Kara", ela diz e faz uma pausa, parecendo considerar alguma coisa. "Envie uma mensagem, já que chegou até aqui." Sua irmã mais velha atira e não soa como uma boa ideia para você.

Você, então, tenta argumentar, mas seu celular vibra e você quase o derruba com o susto.

Lena Luthor enviou uma mensagem.

-x-

O primeiro encontro foi marcado e você pensa que não poderá ser mais do que desastroso. Você não desiste, embora. É tarde demais para isso. É tarde demais, quando você já está revirando suas roupas à procura de alguma coisa que ainda não tem ideia do que deve ser. O que deveria se vestir em um encontro com Lena Luthor? Alex está ali para ajudar e não só para escolher a roupa, mas também para impedir que você exploda, considerando a pilha de nervos em que se encontra. E é com a ajuda dela que você encontra um vestido que considera bom o suficiente e termina de se arrumar.

Tranquila não é uma palavra que você usaria ainda, mas também não está tão nervosa quanto antes. Ou é isso que você tenta se convencer até estar em pé na frente da porta do restaurante. Você imagina uma personificação do desastre acompanhando cada passo seu dentro do estabelecimento.

Até que você a vê.

Todas as conclusões anteriores desaparecem à medida que você se aproxima e é atingida pelo sorriso que Lena oferece.

Uma das mentes mais brilhantes do século, rica, CEO de uma das maiores empresas de tecnologia do país, um dos assuntos preferidos da mídia e de uma beleza capaz de ofuscar todo o resto das coisas.

A capacidade de formar palavras está perdida em algum lugar da sua mente. Não que você não tenha um histórico em se atrapalhar com rostos bonitos. Você só se dá conta de que ela está dizendo algo quando nota a mão estendida à sua frente.

"Kara Danvers, certo?" Lena está parada em pé e sorrindo.

"Sim…" Você aperta a mão que ela ainda estende e decide que deve falar mais alguma coisa. "Lena Luthor?" Não isso, definitivamente. Talvez ainda seja Lena quem desista. Você tenta consertar sua tolice com um sorriso que parece funcionar quando a voz dela ganha um tom de diversão no convite para se sentar.

Você não pensa mais que vai dar errado. Não pensa mais nos doze números que faltam para oitenta e cinco e muito menos na lista de coisas que separa o seu universo do de Lena. A conversa surge fácil e transita entre os mais diversos assuntos. Você se perde em alguns momentos, quando ela ri ou demonstra sua paixão pelo o que a interessa, e é algo que você admite inevitável. Lena Luthor é encantadora. E você está completamente perdida.

E surpresa. Você também descobre estar fascinada com o que ela revela. Poderia esquecer que o tempo passa enquanto a ouve e quando acha que não pode se surpreender mais, ela revela algo novo. Como quando ela diz que sua empresa é em grande parte responsável pelas inovações e aperfeiçoamentos tecnológicos dessa era, estando Lena profundamente envolvida em alguns. Especialmente no sistema que a colocou frente a frente com você.

Ela não só acredita nele, mas também esteve muito presente no seu desenvolvimento. É esse ponto que você julga o mais contrastante sobre as suas conclusões e as dela. Mas, ainda sim, você não conta nada, não diz que o abominava, que você fazia parte dos não adeptos, e de certa forma se sente mal por isso, quando ela se mostra tão transparente. Você só relata o fato de que Lena foi a sua primeira nesse meio.

E você acaba descobrindo que foi a primeira dela também e isso cativa sua curiosidade.

"Esse sistema, como qualquer outro anterior, segue certas políticas para comparar perfis e combiná-los ou descartá-los." Ela inicia sua explicação quando já terminaram seus pratos e compartilham uma boa garrafa de vinho. "Muitas pesquisas foram feitas e comprovaram que uma compatibilidade abaixo de sessenta e quatro está condenada a dar errado, logo foi criada uma ferramenta de descarte automático para isso", Lena faz uma pausa, então, olha diretamente nos seus olhos e você pensa outra vez no quanto está perdida. "Eu nunca tinha conseguido nada acima desse número… Quem sabe seja um sinal."

Você se dispersa no verde intenso quando ela não fala mais nada além disso.

"Talvez seja um sinal." É tudo o que você diz e, então, numa inexplicável coragem alcança a mão de Lena sobre a mesa e aperta levemente.

Ela sorri apenas, porém para você é mais do que suficiente.

-x-

No dia seguinte, você sente como se um pedaço dela já fizesse parte de si, mesmo que tenha sido um único encontro. Você até mesmo acha que ainda consegue sentir o perfume floral invadindo suas narinas. A sua mente se prende nisso o dia inteiro.

Você quer vê-la de novo.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Você sente que um calor no seu peito vem aumentando a cada encontro.

Brasas ao redor do seu coração parecem ser atiçadas toda vez seus olhos azuis atingem os verdes de Lena.Você acha que ainda é cedo para chamar de desejo e não o faz por um tempo. As brasas ficam guardadas no fundo de sua mente.

É no seu quinto encontro que o calor no peito se parece mais como uma chama acesa do que brasa. Você está perto, muito perto de Lena e isso atrapalha até a sua memória de como chegou ali. Em pé, na porta de seu prédio, frente a frente e há milimetros de distância da mais jovem Luthor. Diferente das outras vezes, ela não parece tão implacável. Você arriscaria dizer até um pouco tímida.

"Isso é um 'até breve'?" Ela quebra o silêncio e, então, você se lembra de que estavam se despedindo.

"Com certeza." Você não quer soar entusiasmada demais, mas as palavras deslizam de sua língua mais rápido do que a sua mente forma pensamentos.

Lena se aproxima um pouco mais do seu rosto e beija o canto de sua boca, levando mais do que apenas alguns segundos. Você acha que pode ouvir o crepitar das chamas no seu peito tomando uma proporção ainda maior. Ela se afasta muito pouco deixando o fantasma de seus lábios ainda queimando na sua pele, a respiração misturada com a sua. Você não pensa em mais nada senão beijá-la. E é tudo o que você faz. Você a beija. Não há mais palavras para descrever o que sente. Fogos de artifício. Incêndio. Nada disso não chega nem perto.

Seus lábios se movem lentamente junto com os dela, não indo muito além e dura menos do você espera ou que você quer que dure. Mesmo assim, é um beijo diferente de todos os outros que você já experimentou, o melhor de todos. Seus olhos se abrem quando Lena se afasta, apenas para registrar o sorriso doce que toma sua face.

"Boa noite, Kara." Ela sussurra e se distancia.

Você só sai do seu estado inerte quando tudo o que vê, ainda que rapidamente, é a porta do carro luxuoso batendo e os pneus se movendo na estrada.

Seu coração ainda bate fortemente nos seus ouvidos e o toque de Lena Luthor ainda está presente na sua pele quando sua cabeça já está confortável em seu travesseiro e seu corpo pesa cansado sobre o colchão. Você não dorme, porém. No fundo de sua mente há uma voz que a mantém acordada, dizendo que o seu coração vai acabar quebrado.

-x-

Passam-se dias que se tornam semanas e, então, um mês inteiro, e o presságio dessa voz continua lá, agora quase como um sussurro. Você o nota quando o silêncio é a sua única companhia e os seus pensamentos borrados e mais obscuros se tornam sufocantes. Esses momentos são poucos e acabam, contudo, então cada vez você enterra mais e mais profundo, esperando que desapareça. É mais fácil quando você passa mais tempo com Lena. Quando, em algumas manhãs, você acorda com o rosto dela ainda pacífico, bem próximo do seu. É assim que você o esquece por tempo.

-x-

Depois de mais algum tempo, a voz, então, retorna.

É uma manhã comum de domingo, uma manhã do seu novo comum. Você acorda com a luz do sol infiltrando-se pela sua janela. Esperando encontrar um outro corpo, você estende os braços na extensão do colchão. Mas não há nada além do vazio. Aquela mesma voz surge, um pouco mais alta do que o som do seu coração batendo nos seus ouvidos e você se desespera, quando abre os olhos e não avista Lena no quarto. O medo de ter estado certa é grande demais para que se escute o outro lado dizendo que pode ser apenas uma tolice sua.

Você se levanta, veste as primeiras roupas que vê no chão o mais rápido que consegue e avança até a cozinha. Um suspiro de alívio escapa de seus lábios quando encontra Lena na lá. Você se sente tola por um instante e sorri por pensar que o seu presságio esteve errado.

Lena está sentada em um dos bancos, os braços apoiados no balcão, de costas para você. Ela não parece ter percebido a sua presença. Você se aproxima e enlaça sua cintura colocando um beijo quente no pescoço pálido.

"Bom dia." Você diz, mas ela não responde.

Lena quase nem se move. Seu corpo endurece com o contato, então você se afasta um pouco, restringindo o toque a uma mão no ombro coberto pela alça branca da camisola.

"Tem alguma coisa errada?" Você pergunta, assim que ela encara seus olhos. A expressão no seu rosto muito parecida com a que você viu uma vez que esteve no seu escritório.

"Eu suponho que não", ela desvia para um ponto qualquer na parede, você não entende.

"Você supõe?"

"Se é suposto que não deveria ter algo de errado." Você ainda não entende, não há pista nenhuma no que o seu rosto deixa transparecer.

"Lena, o que-"

Você encontra, então, no celular em cima do balcão. No número aceso na tela. Oitenta e sete.

"Eu… Eu sinto muito, Kara."

Você acha que pode ouvir o seu coração se quebrando. Você sabia que isso poderia acontecer. Essa era uma consequência do sistema, afinal. Você vê o peso de ser a criadora desse sistema sobre os ombros dela, empurrando-a para se afogar nos números vazios. Não é só sobre a sua relação, afinal. Nunca foi.

"Não sinta", você diz querendo compreender. "É pelo melhor, não é?"

"É pelo melhor." O olhar que ela te lança parece concordar em nada com as suas próprias palavras. Mas Lena não volta atrás, embora pareça esperar que você faça alguma coisa.

Você a deixa ir, no final das contas.

Ainda pela manhã, você a observa, em silêncio, sair pela sua porta, mesmo que seu interior grite para impedi-la. Mesmo quando tudo o que você quer fazer é dizer o quanto o sistema é estúpido e que você não acredita nele.

É pelo melhor.

Na noite do mesmo dia, você esvazia sozinha a garrafa de vinho que tinha comprado para o jantar em comemoração dos quatro meses que se conhecem e acaba adormecendo abraçada no travesseiro de Lena.

-x-

Você se sente entorpecida na maior parte do tempo. Cinco semanas depois de ter seguido em frente, seu nome continua no sistema, nada acontece e você não se importa. Você apenas continua com a sua vida. Faz o seu trabalho, sai com sua irmã e seus amigos. Age como no antigo normal de sua vida.

Embora você tente com todas as suas forças se convencer de está tudo bem, ou que pelo menos, ficará, não parece suficiente. As coisas estão fora do lugar. Alex também percebe. Ela faz um esforço ainda maior, embora esteja com Maggie agora, para trazer um sorriso para o seu rosto, faz as noites das irmãs serem mais frequentes e até arrasta você para bares. Você aprecia isso e a acompanha na maioria das vezes. É um modo fácil de esquecer o vazio que você sente.

-x-

É no caminho de um bar, a convite de Alex, que você sente a inércia se esvair de seu corpo.

Congelada no meio da calçada, uma esquina antes do seu destino, você vê Lena do outro lado da rua. A batida do seu coração é forte nos seus ouvidos e você sente o seu rosto quente. Ela não parece ter o conhecimento da sua presença. Há uma mulher ao seu lado, ela tem um dos braços envolto nos seus ombros e parece estar dizendo algo engraçado para Lena que ri. Você imagina se essa mulher é o oitenta e sete e se pergunta se Lena está mais feliz do que esteve como você. Você acha que ela parece feliz.

Então, o olhar dela atinge o seu e há um lampejo de alguma coisa que você não reconhece no seu rosto antes que o seu sorriso se desfaça. Você dá meia volta antes que as linhas borradas de seu pensamento surjam e afetem as suas ações.

Sua mente parece estar num loop infinito da última vez que Lena esteve com você. É pelo melhor. É pelo melhor, você repete, mas, como naquele dia, não acredita nem um pouco. Como naquele dia também, o álcool é sua companhia, quando você finalmente chega ao seu apartamento. Dessa vez você adormece no sofá.

Você vê que há muitas chamadas perdidas de Alex, e que já passou das duas da manhã, quando batidas na porta fazem você despertar. O tempo de sono não foi suficiente para que você se livrasse de todo o álcool presente no seu sangue, então seus passos são cambaleantes até a porta e você hesita um pouco antes de abrir, prevendo que seja sua irmã do outro lado.

Para a sua completa surpresa, é Lena quem está lá.

Você encontra o verde dos seus olhos perdido. Ela parece nervosa, muito diferente de como você está acostumada a ver na mídia.

"Desculpe-me, é tão tarde", ela sustenta seu olhar por um momento e desvia deixando transparecer nos seu rosto os indícios de uma batalha interna. "Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui." Lena diz, mas não se move.

"Talvez", seu coração bate tão alto nos seus ouvidos que você quase nem ouve suas próprias palavras. "Mas você veio."

"Sim, eu vim", Lena sussurra parecendo ainda mais incerta e prestes a se afastar, quando você não se move. "Isso é um erro, eu sinto muito, Kara, eu não deve-"

Ela tenta recuar, mas você a impede.

"Não... O erro foi quando eu te deixei ir."

Então nada mais importa, não há o porquê de deixá-la ir mais uma vez quando seus lábios se encontram e suas línguas deslizam juntas. Quando as mãos de Lena mergulham nos seus cabelos e você só consegue pensar o quanto sentiu falta disso.

Que _se foda o sistema._


End file.
